english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve Kramer
Steve M. Kramer (born March 1, 1948 in San Juan Capistrano, CA) is an American voice actor and ADR director. He's the husband of voice actress Melora Harte. He's known for voicing: Darkonda in Power Rangers in Space. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Zang 'Movies' *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Matchmaker *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10), High Council Member (ep11), Master Tanba Yagyu (ep9), Old High Council Member (ep8), Vampire Hunter (ep10) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Bang Shishigami (ep6) *Bleach (2014) - Shunsui Kyoraku (ep366) *Coppelion (2015) - 3rd Division Member (ep8), Stealth Staff (ep3), White Coat *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Yozo Torii, Ryudo's Employee, Vassal (ep16) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Sheriff, Tat Andale, Winchester *Kekkaishi (2010) - Masanao Murakami (ep5) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Bernhart, Office Worker (ep2), Store Owner (ep22) *Monster (2009-2010) - Baker (ep5), Detective (ep73), Detective B (ep64), Director Udo Heinemann, Konrad (ep68), Petrov *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Better C (ep170), Chen (ep312), Cloud Village Man A (ep282), Doto Akimichi (ep282), Flashback Ninja#4 (ep175), Flashback Voice#8 (ep175), Gonbee (ep199), Hidden Rain Man (ep172), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep157), Leaf Ninja C (ep157), Samurai (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villager (ep4) *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Conductor B (ep18), Hidemi Saku (ep6), Sebastiano Viera, Takehiko Miyoshi, Tatsumi Mine, Teacher A (ep7) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Wiseman *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Manager (ep5), Shamisen (ep25), Umpire (ep7) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Cain Barzard, Tortured Man (ep13) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Shunsui Kyoraku *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Central 46 Member *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - School Principal *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *My Neighbor Totoro (1993) - Farmer *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sarai's Father *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Slave Transport Driver Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Mr. Lessmore Video Games 'Video Games' *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Opposition Leader *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Door Keeper *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Mouse Announcer *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Su, Zhang Fei *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, System Voice *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Hidden Moon Village Chief *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensor Division Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - General Landon *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2016. Category:American Voice Actors